1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a gate driving circuit and, more particularly, to a gate-in-panel driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With technological progress, consumer's requirement to resolution of liquid crystal displays (LCD) is increased day by day. In order to manufacture LCDs with a high resolution, a gate-in-panel (GIP) circuit has been introduced, and such a circuit is gradually being adopted by industry.
For example, in an eight stage circuit structure with bidirectional scan mode, output signals provided by the eight stage circuit is as shown in FIG. 1. The output signal Gout(n) and the output signal Gout(n+1) overlap each other. Specifically, about three-quarters of the output signal Gout(n) overlap with the output signal Gout(n+1), and this results in pixel flickering and higher circuit power consumption.
There has been much effort in trying to find a solution to the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.